Ash's mew life
by Patriot the wonder cub
Summary: after a tragic accident ash gets a chance to be reborn. How will this shiny mew do with a short hyperactive personality. I Guess it's Ash's Mew Life
1. Chapter 1

**Ash's mew life: Chapter 1 reborn**

* * *

 **Somewhere in sinnoh**

* * *

Ash ketchum was visting mt coronet home of the legendaries when suddenly he was lookng at his pokedex

Pikachu tried warning ash he was close to the ledge but it was too late

Ash walked off the cliff.

Pikachu:Pika pi pickachu pika (Ash how could you be so stupid)

 **Hall of origins**

* * *

Arceus was perplexed how could the chosen one have been so careless

Arceus: So Ash is dead i be right back.

Mew: Wait arceus if you make him a pokemon please for me make him a shiny mew it fits his personality and im lonely at the tree of begining i will teach him how to fly use powers and have fun

Latias: Why should he be a mew when he could be a latios

Mew: you already have another one of your species

Arceus: I will let ash decide his species.

* * *

Purgatory

* * *

Arceus: wow ash out of all of the ways to die this was not what i expected

Ash: I know its embarrassing

Arceus: Well its not the best start to a legendary carrer

Ash: What are you talking about

Arceus: since you are the chosen one you can die but after you die once you become a legendary

Ash: Which legendaries can i choose.

Arceus: Latios or shiny mew

Ash: I do like latias but dealing with lorenzo and bianca as guardians would mean i would have less freedom plus the fact i just fell off a mountain i think they would be protective. Mew would be carefree fun and would be less lonely i could also master aura at the tree of beginning . i would also have better stelth as a mew since i could transform into any pokemon. as a latios i could only create a human illusion

Arceus: so you want to be a mew.

Ash: Yeah i do but would i start as an egg

Arceus: sorry thats how it is you died you have to work up to your age however i will make your hatch time a month i will also send pikachu to see you hatch

Ash: Ok im ready!

arceus transformed him and took ash the egg

 **Hall of origins**

* * *

arceus: mew i need you to take him to the tree of beginning he will hatch in a week

Mew: Thank you Thank you arceus. Im so happy her tail was waving happily doing flips

Mew teleported to the tree of beginning

 **Tree Of Beginning**

* * *

Mew went into a room made a nest in the tree and set ashy in the nest

Mew: Oh ashy your going to love being a mew. You will be able to fly transform and do mew games

Mew: I see you in a week

 **Mt coronet**

* * *

Pikachu: so arceus let me get this straight you left ash's egg in a psychic hyperactive kitten alone, she has a five second attetion span

Arceus: Now that you mention it i recommend you get to the tree of beggining as fast as you can because ash will hatch in a week and we all know he will not be ready for mew games

Pikachu: can you teleport me there

Arceus: Sure please take care of prince ash

 **Tree Of beginning**

* * *

pIkachu: mew where are you going

Mew: Oh i was just leaving untill ash hatches

Pikachu facepawed: Mew have you ever raised a child

Mew: No why

Pikachu: rule number one of raising a child is watching them

Mew: Ohhhhhh im bored are we done yet

Pikachu: mew why dont you go to somewhere for a week

Mew: Ok bye

mew teleported

Pikachu: dont wory ash i will save your sanity

* * *

 **One week later**

* * *

 **Mew: im back ashy and pikachu**

 **pikachu: Just in time mew he's hatching**

 **The egg glowed for about ten seconds and revealed a newborn shiny mew**

 **The new born mew:** ** _Meema_ he said telepathicaly to mew**

 **Piikachu: Hey ash how are you doing**

 **Ash: _G_ _ood buddy i feel strangely happy im happy your with me_**

 **Pikachu: So prince ash dont scare me like that again dont walk off a cliff your lucky you were reborn thats an honor.**

 **Mew: ashy Im so happy for you. why did you choose me over latias**

 **Ash:** ** _it was because you are a more fun guardian then bianca and lorenzo i still love latias but that doesent mean she cant be my mate right meema_**

 **Mew: Actually ashy legendaries can only mate with their own species.**

 **Ash _:_ _Can i still love her meema_**

 **Mew: Yeah ashy you can but only be boyfriend and girlfriend and you would need arceus blessing**

 **Ash: _Can i invite latias over meema_**

 **Mew: Yeah but you may wanna wait until you master flight**

 **Ash: _Ok meema can you teach me how to fly tommorow_**

 **Mew: I will ash but go to sleep now**

 **Ash: _Night Meema_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:** thank you all who favorited this story it means a lot to me, my inspiration for ash becoming a mew egg was thanks to the child of mew series. and thank you nortstar pokeshipping for favoriting i hope you enjoy this chapter. i do not own pokemon it is owned by nintendo.

Chapter 2: Mew Basics

* * *

 **Tree of Beginning**

* * *

Mew: Ashy wake up

Ash: 5 more minutes mom

Mew: Pikachu will shock you in 5 seconds if your not up

Pikachu: Ash fine you asked for it C **HUUUU**

Ash: Ok im up

Mew: Ashy im going to teach you how to fly

Ash ok meema what do i do

Mew: Think happy thoughts

Ash flew up high within 10 seconds

Mew: ashy what was on your mind winning a league

Ash: NO i was thinking of a crush

Pikachu: Oh so you were thinking about latias

Ash uses psychic and sends pickachu ten feet away

Mew: Ash Satoshi ketchum behave yourself

Ash: But he deserved it

pikachu: wow ash you must really love her

Mew: Latias will be here in 1 hour please behave yourself

One hour later

* * *

Latias: Hello mew are you there

Mew teleports in front of latias

Mew: yes im here wanna see ash

Latias: of course i do

mew: ash come here

Ash: Latias sorry i didnt become a latios i felt bianca and lorenzo would be overprotective.

Latias: ash how stupid are you to walk off a cliff.

ash: I was looking at my pokedex

Latias: Ash i loved you since you left _. You never told me you were the chosen one_

 _Ash: Latias i love you too i promised i would come back so i will in a month. I think i know how to revive latias the soul dew uses aura right._

 _Latias: yes it uses aura why_

 _Ash: Im a descendent of sir aarron and a legendary maybye i can use some aura to free him._

 _Latias: You being a psychic type made you smarter i will see you in a month boyfriend._


End file.
